The invention relates to a jack with a supporting element at which an insertion trunnion which can be folded vertically, is mounted.
Jacks with insertion trunnions are used to lift vehicles, which have preferably cylindrical accommodating openings in region of the door sill or underneath the floor. To lift the vehicle, preferably when changing a wheel, an insertion trunnion, disposed at the supporting element, is then pushed into the insertion opening at the vehicle. With that, a non-positive and positive connection is established between the jack and the vehicle. It is known that the insertion trunnion may be provided with a stop, in order to be able to maintain an accurate depth of insertion of the insertion trunnion in the insertion opening. The construction of the stops at the insertion trunnion is realized in different ways.
According to the DE 1 216 508 C, the thickened end of the insertion trunnion serves as stop. This requires a high expenditure for processing and, moreover, leads to a higher weight, which is undesirable for jacks. In the case of the construction of an insertion trunnion of the DE 38 16 054, a part, accommodating the insertion trunnion, serves as stop. This construction is also associated with high manufacturing expenses and a greater weight. In the DE 27 07 016 A1, a pushed-on sleeve serves as a stop for achieving the desired depth of insertion of the insertion trunnion. It is a disadvantage here that this sleeve can easily be lost. If this is to be excluded, an additional working operation and additional material for connecting the pushed-on sleeve with the insertion trunnion are required.
It is an object of the invention to provide a stop at the insertion trunnion for a generic jack, which has only a low weight and can be fixed in position easily, safely and reliably.
The advantages, achieved with the invention, consist especially therein that the stop, limiting the depth of insertion of the insertion trunnion, is not only light and connected with the insertion trunnion easily and safely, but also, due to its construction as an intermediate layer between the trunnion and the supporting element, advantageously assumes the task of ensuring a permanently smooth operation of the folding movement between the insertion trunnion and the supporting element and, furthermore, reduces the wear between the insertion trunnion and the supporting element.